Love in Paris
by Lily Anna -Mifta
Summary: "Dia memang tidak pernah berubah," / "Aa, aku hanya ingin mengajak mu jalan-jalan." / "Do you wanna dance my barefoot cinderella?" / "Ahiya, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu," raut wajahnya mulai serius,"apa?" tanya nya. A Gaasaku Fanfiction - Oneshoot, RnR please ? Kritik dibutuhkan disini.


**A Naruto fanfiction,**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, -etc**

**Happy Reading^^**

Angin semilir langsung menyapanya di bandara. Dia menatap sekaliling nya, "Paris" gumam gadis itu pelan, "akhirnya." Lanjutnya. Dia segera mencari taxi dan ternyata mudah juga mencari taxi di Paris. "Huft, perjalan nya membuat ku pegal." Keluhnya, "Where we going?" tanya supir taxi tersebut, Sakura –gadis itu berfikir sebentar, "Aa.. Sweet France Hotel" jawabnya sambil mengingat kembali nama hotel tersebut. "Uh, okay" jawab supir taxi tersebut dan segera menancap gas nya.

"Where are you from, Miss?" tanya supir tersebut memecah keheningan. "Japan." Jawabnya lengkap, "Japan? I know, i know" dia hanya mangut-mangut dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Alone?" tanya nya lagi, "Yeah" jawab Sakura singkat. Supir itu hanya mengangguk lagi, "First time ya?" tanya supir itu lagi, "Yeah, i haven't visit France before. It's the first time" jawab Sakura sambil memperhatikan jalanan. "Here we are." Kata supir tersebut memecah keheningan, Sakura hanya mengangguk dan segera membayar argo taxi dan segera masuk ke hotel.

=.=

"Aaa.. I'm so tired" keluh Sakura sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia tertidur.

"Nghh, dimana nih?" gumamnya, ia merasakan bahwa ini bukan kamarnya dan saat ia membuka mata, "WOW! I can't beieve it!" teriaknya dari kamar hotel, "I'M IN PARIS!" lanjutnya lagi saat melihat foto menara Eifel terpampang di depan nya. Dia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela, terlihatlah menara yang menjulang tinggi berbentuk seperti segitiga di depannya, "Eifel" gumamnya pelan. Senyum merekah diwajahnya.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalanan di kota tersebut. Di sini memang lebih enak beralan kaki daripada naik kendaraan, batinya. Ia memainkan genangan-genangan air yang ada di jalanan tersebut. Hujan memang baru saja mengguyur kota yang baru terkena musim salju ini. Sesekali dia memainkan salju yang jatuh dari langit-langit. Saking asik nya bermain salju ia sampai tidak melihat orang yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Sakura bertabrakan dan payung nya terlempar entah kemana, dia sudah pasrah kalau akan jatuh dan bajunya basah. Tapi, dia tidak merasa menyentuh jalanan sama sekali, dan pada saat dia membuka matanya dia melihat seorang pemuda sedang menahan lengan kanan nya dan pinggulnya. Sakura langsung mengadah ke atas dan betapa kagetnya dia kalau yang menolong nya itu ternyata adalah teman kecilnya, "Ah, maaf" kata Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan pemuda itu. "Eh.. Ah.. I-iya" jawab pemuda tersebut, sangat kelihatan kalau dia salting.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura , "Liburan," jawab nya singkat,padat,jelas! "Kau sendiri?" tanya pemuda itu balik, "sama sepertimu." jawab Sakura, "oh," jawaban yang sangat singkat,padat,jelas keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Dia segera berlalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. "Dasar, Gaara emang ga pernah berubah," gumamnya pelan dan segera mengambil payung nya tersebut, "cuek banget." lanjutnya. Dia segera memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel karna hari sudah makin sore.

Ternyata suasana sore di sini lebih menyenangkan, batin Sakura yang tengah berjalan menuju hotel tempat ia menginap. "Hhh, kok bisa ketemu dia ya?" tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri, ia masih memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi. Begitu dramatis, pikirnya.

=.=

Langit – langit mulai gelap, mentari sebentar lagi akan pamit dan sinar bulan akan mulai menyapa sebentar lagi. Pemuda itu, masih memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi. Kejadian yang ia tak pernah duga. Bertemu kembali dengan teman kecilnya karna sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang menimpa mereka. Dan di tempat yang tidak terduga pula, di Paris. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat temannya tersebut. Tidak ada yang berubah masih saja _emerland _ dan merah jambu. Akankah kita bertemu lagi? Tanyanya dalam hati. Senyuman tipis terulas dibibir pemuda tersebut.

Ia masih memperhatikan di depannya, lebih tepatnya matahari terbenam. Ia sangat suka matahari terbenam, ia selalu menyempatkan untuk melihat nya. Dan sekarang untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat _sunset _tersebut di sebuah kita yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi, Paris. Pemuda itu masih memperhatikan _sunset _tersebut, mata _jade _nya tertuju pada matahari yang seperti bersembunyi di belakang menara, menara itu berbentuk seperti huruf 'A'. Indah, batinnya. Sungguh ia sangat menyukai pemandangan ini.

=.=

Gadis itu masih merenungkan kejadian yang tadi dialaminya. Kejadian yang begitu dramatis. Tanpa disangka mereka bertemu lagi, dia kembali melihat mata _jade _yang begitu teduh tersebut. Walaupun rumah mereka berdekatan, tapi tetap saja jarang ketemu. Semenjak Gaara lulus SMP mereka _lost contact_.

Sakura menatap jam tangannya, tidak terasa sudah jam 7 malam. Saatnya makan malam, gumamnya dalam hati. Ia lalu mengambil jaket nya dan segera pergi dari kamar hotelnya. "Mungkin makan di restoran hotel lebih baik," gumamnya saat memasuki _lift_. Ia segera memencet tombol _lift_ tersebut.

"_I need you boo, i gotta see you boo. And the hearts all over the worlds tonight, said the hearts all over tonight," _Sakura menengok pria di sebelahnya, pria itu baru saja masuk. Pria itu berambut merah bata dan sedang melantunkan sebuah lagu, suara nya pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Sakura. Pria itu sedikit menunduk, sepertinya pernah lihat, batinnya dalam hati. Baru saja ia ingin menyapa pria itu, tapi pintu _lift_ segera terbuka dan pria itu langsung keluar meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. _I have died everyday waiting for you_, lantunnya dalam hati.

'_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_And i love you for a thousand more'_

Sakura menunggu pesanannya datang, ia terpaksa memilih meja di dalam karna meja di luar telah terisi penuh. Dia memperhatikan penyanyi yang sedang menyanyikan salah satu lagu favorite nya. Penyanyi tersebut berhenti sebentar saat akan menyanyikan lagu selanjutnya, tak lama kemudian para pemain musik segera memainkan musik mereka kembali.

'_I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight'_

Suasana yang tadi ramai, mendadak hening karna menikmati musik tersebut. Termasuk seorang pemuda yang duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk, bibir pemuda tersebut mengikuti alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan si penyanyi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia segera melahap spagetti nya.

'_Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own'_

Pemuda itu masih menikmati lagu kesukaan nya itu. Pemuda berambut merah bata, dengan tatto kanji 'Ai' di dahinya. Dia mengenakan jaket yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, dan terdapat sebuah nama disana, 'Sabaku no Gaara'.

'_..And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you're mine  
You are one of a kind and...'_

'_You mean to me. What I mean to you and.. ' _ lanjut gadis berambut merah jambu –Sakura. Dia menikmati lagu ini. Sangat menikmati. Dia lalu menyeruput cappuchino nya yang masih hangat dan segera melahap habis pizza nya.

'_...Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars..'_

_"Girl, you're my all.." _lanjut pemuda tersebut –Gaara. Tak lama kemudian pandangannya beralih ke sebuah meja yang ditempati seorang gadis, mata nya seketika terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa gadis itu. "Sakura," gumamnya pelan, sambil menyipitkan matanya. Seketika gadis itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura melewati Gaara dan meliriknya sekilas, pandangan mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya. Gaara masih bisa mencium aroma _cherry_ yang dikeluarkan tubuh Sakura saat dia melewati meja nya. Dan ada sebuah perubahan diwajah datarnya, ia tersenyum tipis lalu segera memanggil pelayan untuk membayar bill.

=.=

Sakura menuju balkon hotel untuk melihat pemandangan di Paris. Ia mendorong pintu balkon tersebut, terlihatlah lampu-lampu yang menyinari balkon dan ternyata tidak terlalu ramai paling hanya ada beberapa sepasang kekasih. Sakura mengeratkan jaketnya, udaranya terlalu dingin , batinnya. Ia memandangi jalanan dari atas, sangat indah. Lampu-lampu jalan terlihat seperti lilin dari atas sini. Ia masih sibuk memperhatikan jalanan, dan tanpa sadar ada seorang pemuda sedang memperhatikannya.

"Hei," Sakura tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. "E-eh, hai juga" jawab nya terbata-bata, sangat kelihatan kalau gadis ini salting. "Lama tidak bertemu ya, Sakura." Ujarnya sembari menghampiri Sakura.

"Ah, iya." Jawab nya sambil mengulum senyum manisnya tersebut, "sangat lama," lanjutnya lirih. Sakura mendongak ke atas, ia menatap gugusan-gugusan bintang di atas sana. Gaara yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, "kau masih menyukai suasana malam ya." Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda bermata _jade _tersebut. "Tentu saja, aku selalu suka." Jawabnya dengan senyuman khas dari gadis tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Gaara?" ia mengalihkan pandangan nya ke sahabat kecilnya tersebut. "Seperti yang kau lihat," tatapannya masih ke arah langit-langit malam yang begitu indah itu, "kau?" lanjutnya. "Hm, ya begitulah. Kabarnya kau masuk di Universitas Suna ?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Ya." Jawaban yang sangat singkat keluar dari sudut bibir pemuda itu.

"Hahh, kau sama saja," gumamnya pelan, "Apa?" tanya Gaara.

_Ternyata ia mendengarnya, _Sakura membatin. "Kau sama saja, masih cuek seperti dulu." Jawabnya. Gaara menatap gadis itu heran, "benarkan?" tanyanya tak lama ia langsung tertawa kecil. Untuk pertama kali nya Sakura melihat pemuda yang sudah lama dikenalnya ini tertawa seperti itu. Dia menarik napas nya, "ya, kau begitu cuek." Jawabnya dan langsung mencubit lengan Gaara. "Kau ini tidak berubah ya! Masih seperti dulu," ucap Gaara, ia meringis dan tersenyum kecil, sementara yang mencubit hanya terkekeh.

Hening-

Canggung? Mungkin itu yang sedang dirasakan oleh keduanya. Yah, walaupun Gaara tidak menunjukkannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka dengan keheningan ini, tapi ia bukan termasuk orang yang memulai pembicaraan dan ia juga tidak terlalu banyak bicara.

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Ia merasa sangat kedingan sekarang, padahal ia sudah memakai jaket walaupun jaketnya tidak terlalu tebal dan tidak cocok dengan musim di Paris sekarang. _dingin sekali, _dirinya membatin lalu menggesek-gesekan kedua telapak tangannya.

_gyuut. _

_Eh?_ ia mengengok ke arah jaketnya, sekarang jaket pemuda disebelahnya berada dipunggung nya. Sakura sekarang merasa darahnya mengepul diwajahnya dan bingo! Wajahnya sekarang seperti warna rambutnya. Sepertinya ia salting sekarang dan dia juga tidak menyadari perubahan pemuda di sebelahnya yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya, walaupun hanya segaris.

"Te-terima kasih, Gaara." Ujarnya, ia masih salting dihadapan pemuda bermata _jade _ini. "Ya." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Gaara, itu membuat Sakura agak kesal tapi segara ditepisnya kekesalannya tersebut.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya saat ia melihat jam tangan nya. _Sudah jam 9? Cepat sekali_ ia mendengus kesal. "Err, Gaara. Maaf aku harus pergi." Pamitnya, "ini punya mu." Ia melepaskan jaket Gaara dan mengembalikan pada pemiliknya. "Buru-buru sekali." Gumam pemuda itu,gadis itu menatap pemuda di depannya. "Maaf, aku harus segera kembali ke kamarku dan tidak baik kalau kita berdua saja di sini." Jawab Sakura sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Baiklah, _jaa." _pamit Sakura dan ia langsung menuju pintu keluar. Gaara masih menatap punggung Sakura sampai ia benar-benar lepas dari pandangan Gaara. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke jaket yang tadi dipakai Sakura.

Deg!

_Apa apaan ini?_ Gaara memegang dadanya, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Lebih dari biasanya. Diam-diam dia mengingat kembali saat mereka bertabrakan kemarin, _ah sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu _batinnya, senyum terulas dibibir pemuda tersebut dan ia segera pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

=.=

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya, ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini ia berkeliling-keliling dan beristirahat hanya sebentar. Tapi, ia tidak mengeluh karna itu yang ia inginkan, ia ingin menjelajahi kota Paris yang terkenal itu. Tak lama ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia berbincang kembali dengan sahabat kecilnya itu. Dan pertemuan mereka tadi sore, membuatnya mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"_Aaaw.." anak perempuan itu meringis saat ia terjatuh dari sepedanya karna menabrak seseorang di depannya. Ia memengangi lututnya yang lecet dan darah segar keluar dari situ. Anak yang ditabrak segera menghampiri anak perempuan yang sebentar lagi menangis itu. "Kau tak apa?" tanya nya memperhatikan luka perempuan di depannya. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dan dimatanya terlihat butiran-butiran bening yang sebentar lagi jatuh. "E-eh jangan menangis," anak lelaki itu kaget saat melihat cairan diwajah perempuan didepannya, dia segera merogoh kantong nya dan mendapati ada sebuah handsaplast berwarna coklat. "hm, sudah selesai." Gumamnya, anak perempuan di depannya segera menghapus airmatanya. "masih sakit?" tanya nya, perempuan itu menggeleng. "baguslah, siapa namamu?" tanyanya, "Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Kau?" ia menjabat tangan anak laki-laki di depannya, "Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara." Jawabnya, "dimana rumahmu?" tanya Gaara lagi. "Di jalan Nasaki, kau?" Sakura mencoba berdiri tapi terjatuh lagi, melihatnya Gaara membantunya dengan menggenggam lengan Sakura. "Sama sepertimu." Jawabnya setelah selesai membantu Sakura berdiri. "Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" tanyanya saat ia mendirikan sepeda Sakura, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku pulang duluan, Sakura. Jaa," pamit Gaara, ia segera melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik. Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya itu._

=.=

Sinar matahari menembus dari balik jendela kamar gadis berambut merah muda itu. Gadis itu membuka matanya dengan malas, dan ia segera membangunkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur yang ditempatinya semalam suntuk. Ia melirik jam yang berada di atas tv, "Sudah jam 7? Yaampun!" keluhnya dan ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk memanjakan dirinya di _bathtub_ yang terdapat di kamar mandi tersebut.

Sakura mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil yang tersedia di hotel. Pikirannya kembali mengajaknya untuk mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Kejadian yang membuatnya salting di depan pemuda bermata _jade_ yang teduh itu. Dan lagi pipinya mulai merona mengingat pemertemuan mereka kemarin sore. Ia segera menutup wajahnya menggunakan handuk kecil yang dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. _Padahal baru saja bertemu lagi, dia sudah membuat ku begini! _Sakura mendengus dan segera mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sakura memang dari dulu mengagumi sosok Gaara, yah walaupun ia tidak terlalu menyadari itu. Tapi, saat melihat Gaara sekarang, ia makin mengagumi sosok tersebut.

=.=

Gaara mendengus dan kembali menatap bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Pikirannya masih ada sosok tersebut, sosok gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata _emerland_ yang indah. Sosok itu tidak bisa lepas dari pikirannya. Dan sekarang setiap bertemu dengan gadis itu ada sebuah getaran didadanya. Setiap kali bertemu dengan gadis itu, jantungnya seakan memberontak dan tidak mau diam. Perasaan apa ini? Ia kembali mendengus dan menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, tepat dijantung. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Ia mengadah keatas, melihat bangunan nan tinggi tersebut. Menara Eifel. Ia kembali memutar otak, mencoba mencari sebuah kenangan yang masih tersisa di sana. Ia kembali mengingat Sakura, sahabat kecilnya. Sakura selalu ingin melihat menara tersebut secara langsung. Dulu, ia selalu bercerita betapa ingin nya ia ke tempat ini. Menginjakkan kakinya di sini, dan melihat menara tersebut. "Akhirnya, kau bisa ke sini, Sakura," gumamnya pelan, segaris senyum terlihat disudut bibirnya. Lalu ia segera pergi dari kamarnya.

=.=

Di cafe hotel, terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata _emerland _yang indah sedang memesan, senyum terulas diwajah nya yang manis itu. Dia duduk sendiran sambil menyeruput hot chocolate yang baru saja dipesannya. Dia melirik sebentar ke jam tangannya, "sudah setengah jam, kemana dia?" tanya nya dan melirik ke arah pintu masuk, dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Ya, seseorang.

=.=

Mata _jade_ pemuda itu melirik jam tangan _army_ nya sesekali, ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju cafe. Ia sudah membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu di cafe selama setengah jam. Padahal yang membuat janji adalah dia, sekarang malah dia yang membiarkan gadis itu menunggu. Ia mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk gadis itu, rencana yang akan membuat gadis itu menjadi miliknya.

Pemuda bermata _jade _itu memperhatikan sekeliling nya dan mendapati yang dicari sedang menunggunya di sana. Senyuman tipis terulas diwajah pemuda tampan berambut merah itu. Diapun segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hei, maaf menunggu lama." Ujar pemuda itu, mengagetkan gadis didepannya. Gadis itupun segera mengadah dan mendapati pemuda yang ditunggunya dari tadi, "Aa..tak apa Gaara. Duduklah," seulas senyuman terukir diwajah manis nya itu. "Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura, "tidak usah, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Gaara langsung _to the point_ pada gadis didepannya. Sakura tersentak, ia kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Gaara. Ia langsung menatap Gaara dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-serius?'. "Ayolah," pinta Gaara, "Hn, baiklah.." jawab Sakura. Gaara lalu memanggil pelayan dan membayar bill nya, "e-eh tidak usah," larang Sakura, "aku saja yang bayar." Ia segera mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas dari dompetnya, setelah itu ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo!" ajaknya, Sakura pun berdiri dan mengikuti arah jalan Gaara. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura disela-sela perjalanan, "berkeliling kota." Jawab Gaara singkat. _What? _Sakura membatin dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Gaara.

Tak lama mereka melihat beberapa pemusik jalanan, yang sedang bermain di sana. Banyak sekali yang mendengarkan musik tersebut dan tak jarang ada yang ikut berdansa di sana. Gaara menarik lengan Sakura dan menuntun nya ke tempat pemusik jalanan tersebut. Sakura memperhatikan ke arah mana Gaara menuntunnya, dan ia tersenyum ketika melihat pemusik jalanan tersebut.

"_do you wanna dance, my Barefoot Cinderella?"_ tanya nya, Sakura mengangguk dan mereka berdansa mengikuti alunan musik nan indah tersebut. Semua mata memandang ke arah mereka berdua. Mereka berdansa seperti di _ballroom_, walaupun ini di pinggiran jalan, tetap saja terasa menyenangkan. Dan mereka berdua menghentikan tarian mereka diiringi oleh tepukan para penonton. Sakura langsung menghampiri pemusik tersebut dan menaruh beberapa uang di dalam kaleng yang sengaja disediakan oleh mereka. "_your dance is good. And thank you, Miss.." _puji salah satu dari mereka. Sakura tersenyum simpul, "_thanks, "_ jawabnya dan segera berbalik menghampiri Gaara. Dan merekapun memulai kesenangannya hari ini.

=.=

"Ternyata, lebih indah pada malam hari, ya." Gumamnya saat melihat menara yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Tepat di depannya. "Kau suka?" tanya Gaara yang berada di sebelahnya. Sakura mengangguk senang, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan lolipop oleh orang tuanya. "Baguslah, aku kira kau tidak akan suka." Gumam Gaara, membuat gadis yang disebelahnya menengok ke arahnya. Ia mendengus, "sampai kapanpun aku pasti akan suka suasana seperti ini. Apalagi yang didepanku adalah –'' belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gaara sudah memotongnya, "Menara Eifel kan?" tanya Gaara menyakinkan, Sakura terkekeh dan memukul punggung sahabat kecilnya itu. "Kenapa memukul ku?" tanya Gaara meringis, "makanya jangan memotong ucapanku!" kali ini jitakan nya melayang pada pemuda disebelahnya. "Sakit tahu!" Gaara meringis sambil mengusap bekas jitakan Sakura.

"Ahiya, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Raut wajah Gaara mulai serius, tapi sekarang jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sekali, tidak mau diam. "Apa?" tanya Sakura, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda yang disebelahnya. "A-aku.." ucapan Gaara yang terbata-bata membuat nya penasaran. "Aa, je t'aime.." ucap Gaara pelan, Sakura hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Apa? Kau bilang apa?" tanya nya lagi, "je t'aime, aku mencintaimu.." ucapnya lagi, dan ucapannya itu suksen membuat Sakura memerah lagi.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sakura, Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan. "_Wanna stay with me forever?" _tanya Gaara, ia menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang didepannya ini. Sakura mengangguk dan terlihatlah semburat merah diwajahnya. Gaara tersenyum tipis dan segera menarik gadisnya itu di dalam pelukannya.

**THE END**

A/N: bagaimana hasilnya? aaa maafkan saya-_- endingnya begitu banget yeh.. mengecewakan ckck, mohon dimaklumi karna saya newbie :( dan untuk pertama kalinya terjun kedunia ffn-_- dan saya harap untuk kritikannya, karna saya tau ini pasti banya salahnya-_- Gomenn gomenn..


End file.
